Sun, Moon, Stars
by xXPegasusHunterXx
Summary: The children of Harry, Ron and Draco go to Hogwarts and get involved in a triangle. will everything turn out alright?


Sun, Moon, Stars

_Solis, Luna, Stella_

Chapter 1

The Departure

Note: This story is written under the presumption that the last chapter of Deathly Hallows did not exist because I don't like the name of the kids

_If it's wrong to tell the truth  
Then what am I supposed to do  
When all I want to do is speak my mind  
If it's wrong to do what's right  
I'm prepared to testify  
If loving you with all my heart's a crime_

_Then I'm guilty._

_Guilty by Blue_

Estrella Weasley was lounging on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, doing her Potions homework with her best friend, Iluna Potter.

"That Slughorn's such a jerk! It's so near the holidays and he insists on giving us this impossible 'Veritaserum and how to brew it' essay. We're only fourth year students! How are we supposed to know what this Verita junk is?" grumbled Estrella loudly, much to the appreciative sniggers of other fourth year students who heard her.

"I know, I thought being in the _Slug Club_, he would cut us some slack… Jeez…" Iluna said, brushing her brown hair out of her eyes as some guys cast appreciative looks at her.

"Anyway," Iluna went on, "Where's your darling Solus?" she asked as she scribbled a few more lines tiredly.

At that precise moment, a tall fifth year student came over to the couch, "Speak of the devil, huh, Iluna? Hi, Estrella." The guy leant downwards and kissed Estrella on the cheek.

Solus Malfoy was the first Malfoy to get Sorted into the Gryffindor house. He had slick blond hair just like his father, Draco, and the warm brown eyes of his equally-twisted mother, Victoria Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix. He was a great guy to have around and could be charming when he wanted to. It was no secret that he is the most desirable male in all of fifth year.

Estrella sat up properly and Solus sat next to her, putting his arm around her, "Got a lot of homework, Estrella?"

"Yeah, sweetheart. Slughorn's being an ass. Again."

"Hey, babe, are you signing up for the exchange program thing to Siegfried's Magus Schola?" Solus asked, checking Estrella's essay for errors.

"No, I'm not… I don't feel like going all the way to some foreign country. Iluna is though."

Solus turned those eyes onto Iluna who nodded and blushed. Iluna had always been a bit tongue-tied around Solus, a characteristic she inherited from her mother, Ginny.

"That's cool, are you looking forward to it then?" Solus said, staring across the couch at Iluna.

Iluna nodded again. "That's cool." Solus repeated. "See you tomorrow then." Solus patted Iluna's shoulder, kissed Estrella and went to his room.

"Somehow," Estrella twiddled with her red hair, "I feel something big is going to happen to him on this trip. He's way too attractive for all the girls over there."

"Oh, don't worry, Estrella. Even a blind man can tell Solus loves you a lot."

The next morning, Estrella and Iluna were eating in the Great Hall, "Write to me when you get there, alright?" Estrella said, pushing her cereal around moodily.

"Of course I will." Iluna said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you." Estrella said, starting to cry too, hugging her closest friend.

"Don't… I'll only be gone for 2 weeks." Iluna said, stroking her friend's cheeks.

With some more tears and hugs, Iluna boarded the Hogwarts Express. She dumped her bags into an empty carriage and leant out of the window to wave to Estrella, who was crying, leaning against the school wall.

Finally, as Hogwarts disappeared into the horizon, Iluna sat back down, sighing. She had been told that the journey to the Magus Schola would take half a day. As she perused the pamphlet, the door to the carriage slid open.

"Hi, Iluna." Said Solus, "mind if I sit here?"

"Nope, please do." Iluna smiled, gesturing to the empty seat opposite her, glad for some company.

"So, Iluna, how have you been?" Solus asked, ruffling his hair and smoothing out his robes.

"Oh, well… Pretty much the same, homework, lessons."

"How are the boys?" Solus asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

"The boys?"

"Yeah, the boys. Estrella told me you constantly have to fend off boys." Solus said, grinning.

"Well, its not that bad." Iluna said, blushing.

Solus held his hands to her glowing cheeks and pretended to be warming his hands. "Your cheeks are glowing like a setting sun, Iluna!" Solus laughed.

Iluna laughed and pushed his hands away, blushing even deeper.

The rest of the ride passed quickly with much laughter and jokes. Iluna had laughed so much that her stomach was hurting.

They shared their meals on the train and left the train, lugging their bags.

As they jumped off the train onto the platform, Iluna slipped and Solus swiftly caught her by the arm. Stammering her thanks, Iluna steadied herself.

Both of them stared at the great castle in the distance and somehow, they knew that great adventure lay before them…

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: I'm so losing my touch at story writing 


End file.
